1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage chassis, more particularly to a baby carriage chassis with a chassis frame that is provided with supporting protrusions which cooperate with a backrest to support a baby's car seat thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
UK Patent Application GB 2,392,887 A discloses a baby carriage chassis that includes a main frame and a seat holder mounted on the main frame for supporting a baby's car seat thereon. The seat holder includes a pair of support frames pivotally connected to the main frame for angular movement relative to the main frame. One of the support frames is pivotable relative to the other of the support frames between a first angular position, in which the support frames are substantially co-planar with each other so as to serve as a backrest for supporting a baby's back when the chassis is used without the baby's car seat, and a second angular position, in which the support frames are extended into a V-shape to accommodate and support front and rear retaining portions of the baby's car seat.
The aforesaid conventional baby carriage chassis is disadvantageous in that the structure of the seat holder is complicated, and the assembly thereof is laborious, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs.